De muérdagos y cumpleaños
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Porque nadie sabe lo que le espera al final del día de un cumpleaños y las sorpresas que pueden dar las paradas de los autobuses, o de como Hinata se arma de valor y agarra la mano de la persona que tanto le importa para darle algo que podría ser el principio de algo nuevo./Este OS participa en Amigos Invisibles de HQ de Facebook para Camila Muñoz.


**Pareja: Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou.**

 **Frase: "Amo la violencia con la que tu sonrisa me destruye la rutina".**

 **Para Camila Muñoz de su amigo invisible de parte del grupo de HQ Yaoi de Facebook. Lamento la tardanza pero aun asi espero te guste, lo e hecho con amor aun cuando probablemente no me quedo tan bien. KageHina es una de mis parejas favoritas y queria hacer algunas referencias pero ya que no pedi permiso a terminado en este, Feliz navidad y felices fiestas te deseo a ti :)**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo e realizado sin fines de lucro solo por diversion.**

Las luces de colores adornaban las tiendas, la nieve adornaba las calles, los copos de nieve bailaban en el aire y los regalos rebosan en las vitrinas. Kageyama nunca había celebrado con tanto entusiasmo las fiestas decembrinas, de eso se encargaban sus padres, pero desde que estaba en el Karasuno el espíritu y la chispa le sobraba.

No es que no le gustara las celebridades, pero le fastidiaba estar de un lado al otro tratando de buscar el regalo perfecto para sus padres, o para sus amigos, o para quien sea que se le interpusiera como alguien allegado. Ese año contaba con sus senpais del Karasuno y su experiencia con las compras, contaba con sus compañeros y su entusiasmo, pero aun así le incomodaba todo lo que conllevaba el dar un regalo.

Estaban a dos días de la víspera de navidad, llevaban toda la tarde de compras él y sus compañeros de equipo, Daichi-san había comprado regalos para sus padres y hermanos, había comprado algo para una amiga y trataba de escoger algo para sus compañeros sin que estos se dieron cuenta, Suga-san estaba igual, con mil bolsas en las manos, tratando que Noya, Tanaka y Hinata no se pierdan por embobarse por cada cosa que se les atravesara en el camino. Tobio agradecía haber terminado sus compras un poco más temprano ese día; llevaba un poncho para su madre de color beige y suavecito, a su padre le llevaba una camisa azul mar que estaba seguro era del mismo color que los ojos de su padre, llevaba unos guantes para Suga-san, un gorro para Daichi-san y muchas otras cosas para sus demás compañeros, pero aun no tenía el regalo que era el más importante, el de Hinata.

Tobio miro de reojo a Shouyou, ese día llevaba los rizos rojos escarchados con blanco, sus mejillas estaban cinceladas con rojo, llevaba una bufanda roja y unos guantes cafés a juego con las orejeras, sus ojos caramelo se derretían por la emoción, el espíritu navideño le salían por los poros.

—¡Kageyama! —grito Hinata, emocionado.

—¿Qué quieres, idiota?

—Mira—señalo con ojos brillantes una vitrina. Tobio miro con el ceño fruncido hacia donde apuntaba.

—¿Y eso que? —podía ver un árbol decorado con diversas luces y adornos, una estrella dorada adornaba la corona del árbol, muñecos y esferas estaban prendidas de las ramas, regalos rebosaban en el pie del pino

—¿Y _eso que_ , dices? —pregunto con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—que es un árbol de navidad, ¿acaso no lo ves, Tontoyama?

—No me vengas con estupideces—sintió un tic nacer en el ojo—ya sé que es un árbol, idiota. ¿Y eso que tiene de impresionante?

Hinata lo miro como si no lo entendiera, como si fuera difícil hacerle entender algo de suma importancia, y el no comprendía que era eso que él no veía, y se moría por verlo. Porque si a Hinata le importaba, a él también le importaba.

—¡Chicos, apúrense! ¡Ya es hora de irse! —antes de Tobio pudiese leer algo en los ojos chocolate del más bajo, este desvió su mirada y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus demás compañeros.

Caminaron con sus compañeros a la estación y se compraron un chocolate caliente para aplacar el frio de sus manos, se despidieron en la entrada luego de salir de la cafetería que estaba cerca de la estación y se despidieron a gritos mientras caminaban.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Suga-san! ¡Daichi-san! —grito con la mano en lo alto, con la sonrisa brillante y el espíritu en la estratosfera. El chico del lunar y el capitán lo despidieron de igual manera, con una sonrisa cálida—vamos, Bakageyama. Despídete—le pico con el codo en el costado, con la sonrisa aun pintada.

—Que sí, que sí, idiota—le dio una colleja antes de alzar la mano para despedir a sus demás compañeros.

Se quedaron parados en medio de la calle hasta que perdieron de vista las espaldas anchas de sus compañeros, cuando desaparecieron de su vista todo quedo en silencio. Tobio podía sentir el aire fresco acariciándole la nuca, los copos de nieve adornaban su cabello, sentía la picazón en la nariz que le causaba el frio, los dedos de las manos las tenía un poco entumidas porque es mañana se le habían olvidado los guantes al salir, había un frio que pelaba, pero aun así no quería seguir caminando, porque mientras más se acercaban a la estación de autobuses, menos tiempo le quedaba con Hinata. Miro de reojo a su compañero, este miraba hacia el cielo completamente encantado, maravillado por la nieve que caía y por el brillo que los arboles desprendían por la escarcha, se veía lindo.

—Camina, imbécil, que se nos hace tarde—se aclaró la garganta y trato de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas con la bufanda.

—Me encanta—el moreno miro de reojo al de pelo rojo, mientras este se colocaba a su lado.

—¿El qué? —

—Esto—Kageyama detuvo su paso y volteo a verlo, Hinata tenía los brazos extendidos y daba vueltas por toda la acera, con la risa saliendo a borbotones de su garganta. Tobio trato de reprimir una sonrisa—la nieve, los adornos, todo—ensancho su sonrisa—las fiestas.

—Son solo fiestas—

—No, navidad es una excusa para regresar a casa y estar con tus seres queridos—se acercó al moreno—la navidad se trata de las personas que quieres.

Tobio sintió un estremecimiento atravesarle toda la columna; Hinata tenía esa mirada, la que estaba llena de determinación pura. Por un momento se planteó la idea de que la navidad en realidad era importante, que todos en la faz de la tierra deberían poder sentir la alegría y el gozo de la magia que se experimentaba en esas fechas, que abrir los regalos en navidad y cenar al puro estilo americano era lo correcto, pero recordó que era Hinata el que provocaba esos pensamientos, y que si por si fuera solo le daría su regalo y lo mandaría a china. Por un momento incluso se planteó la idea de mandarlo a la mierda, pero la mirada ilusionada de su compañero lo detuvo.

—En fin, se supone que es para celebrar con tu familia y amigos—soltó, y se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa brillando en la boca del más bajo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamo de acuerdo—por cierto, se me olvidaba algo—el moreno frunció el ceño, mientras veía como su compañero rebuscaba en su mochila—no veas, Tontoyama.

—¿Pero de qué vas tú, memo? —resoplo indignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos para mantener el calor de sus manos.

—¡Aquí esta! —exclamo con felicidad.

Tobio vio con curiosidad como el de pelo rojo sacaba un paquete de regalo de su mochila y lo sacudía un poco para quitar el descuido que había adquirido. Era una caja mediana envuelta con papel azul oscuro con un moño plateado, Kageyama estaba seguro que no había visto ese regalo en todo el día, así que debía suponer llevaba todo el día en la mochila. Miro a Hinata que extendía el paquete hacia el con manos temblorosas y mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada se mantenía desviada.

—¿Y eso? —señalo el paquete.

—Es para ti—murmuro entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin inmutarse. Hinata inflo sus mejillas y lo miro mal.

—Es tu cumpleaños y quería que tuvieras un regalo—Kageyama dio un respingo, totalmente sorprendido. Desvió su mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban—¿Es tu cumpleaños, no? Se supone que lo era, lo investigue. Quizás vi mal la fecha y me equivoque—murmuro preocupado mientras trataba de agarra la caja en una mano y rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—se supone que era el 22 de diciembre.

—Si es mi cumpleaños—murmuro cohibido—pero no pensé que lo supieras.

—Bueno tenía que saberlo—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—eres mi amigo y compañero.

Trago saliva duramente, mientras veía la caja envuelta en azul. Su estomago cosquilleaba, sentía una corriente atravesándole desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de cabello, sentía la garganta seca y el rostro caliente, y aun cuando no comprendía esas reacciones extrañas de su cuerpo, se sentía feliz. Una sonrisa involuntaria nació en su boca.

—Gracias, Hinata—el más bajo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del moreno.

—De…de nada—tartamudeo.

Cuando estiro la caja a su nuevo dueño, se sorprendió al sentir unos dedos fríos aun con los guantes. Agarra los dedos del armador por inercia y se los acerco a la boca mientras trataba de calentarlos con su calor.

—¿Qué…que haces?

—Están fríos—frunció el ceño— muy fríos.

Shouyou envolvió con sus manos revestidas con los guantes y soplo los dedos del armador para calentarlo. Kageyama sintió la respiración fallar y el corazón acelerado.

—Me gustan tus manos—murmuro.

—¿Qué? —miro al más bajo con curiosidad.

—Que me gustan tus manos—extendió los dedos de las manos del armador—son largas y finas, pero fuertes y confiables. Son precisas, son muy bonitas.

—En realidad no creo que sea así, se me maltratan y son duras por todo el trabajo que hago para practicar las colocaciones—murmuro por lo bajo.

—Y son perfectas—acaricio sus manos y las acerco a su mejilla para frotarla con esta—están marcadas por el trabajo y el tiempo.

 **…**

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme—Tobio volteo a ver a su compañero.

Acababan de llegar a la parada de autobús, la noche había llegado y el cielo se encontraba plagado de estrellas, Hinata se mecía de un lado hacia el otro mientras chiflaba alguna canción navideña. Había decidido esperar que el más bajo se subiera al autobús, en agradecimiento por el obsequio, aunque ciertamente le incomodaba un poco mantenerse a su lado cuando claramente algo había pasado unos minutos atrás mientras Hinata agarraba sus manos. Y aun así, Hinata se había negado a soltar uno de sus manos, por algún maravilloso motivo.

—Espera a que veas lo que te preparamos mañana—empezó a parlotear mientras balanceaba sus manos entrelazadas—Noya-san y Tanaka-san te compraron algo mega guay, Tsukishima se negó a ir pero Suga-san lo obligo con un poco de ayuda de Akiteru-san, Yamaguchi y Hitoka-san iban a preparar algo super rico para comer, y Shimizu-san y Daichi-san prepararían una tarta—dijo de corrido sin aliento y los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—No deberían tomarse tantas molestias.

—No digas tonterías—agito la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Hinata miro hacia arriba, y por un momento se quedó completamente quieto, palideció y rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciendo que bajara la cabeza con vergüenza. Kageyama miro con curiosidad a donde su amigo había mantenido la mirada, y encontró una pequeña ramita colgada.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo que _que es?_ Obviamente es un muérdago—su agarre se afianzo y sintió su mano temblar.

—¿Y? —pregunto sin comprender.

—Cuando dos personas están bajo un muérdago, se tienen que besar—murmuro mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

—Oh—soltó con compresión—¿y porque no lo hacemos?

—¿Qué? —lo miro con sorpresa.

—Que porque no nos besamos, idiota.

—¿Y porque haríamos eso? —dijo histérico, a lo que Kageyama solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es una tradición, pensé que te gustaban.

—Pues si…pero…tu y yo…—murmuro sin saber que decir. Miro al armador y trago el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta—está bien, pero solo porque es una tradición.

—Claro—asintió.

Hinata se acercó a Kageyama, cerró los ojos y se paró en las puntas de los pies esperando que el más alto terminara aquello. Tobio acaricio la mejilla del más bajo mientras veía cada detalle de su rostro; las mejillas eran suaves y estaban bañadas con pecas, lo hacían preguntarse si existían más en alguna parte del cuerpo, las pestañas largas y rizadas parecían infinitas, el cabello color zanahoria y rizado se mantenía salvaje y suave, desprendía un sutil olor a campo, canela y a manzana. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, sintió que todas las cosas malas del mundo en contrataban al fin su lugar, sentía que el mismo estaba en el lugar correcto.

—El lugar correcto—murmuro a mitad del beso.

Sintió las manos pequeñas del bloqueador aferrarse a su chaqueta, como su beso proclamaba más de él y su boca, el tiempo parecía detenerse, la respiración le fallaba, pero sabía que aquel muérdago había dado un inicio a algo mas grande que las extensiones de los campos llenos de nieve, y estaba bien con eso, con que su cumpleaños terminara con un beso.


End file.
